A Whale of A Tale
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Jeannie takes a volunteer job down at Morgana's Adventure Park and befriends an orca named Kay that she tries to rehabilitate and return to the wild. Episode thirteen in season six of IDOJ.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Kay

 _I'm sorry I forgot to mention in the last episode that the error message finally went away and was fixed so hopefully now you're getting your updates to the different chapters. Here's the next episode and I really hope that you all enjoy it!_

Jeannie picked up the phone and started dialing Tony's number. It rang for a few times before he finally picked up. "Hello?" he questioned.

"Hello Master this is Jeannie." She replied.

"Well hello there Jeannie. Roger and I were just talking about you. How have you been?" he asked her.

"Oh I am doing alright. I'm getting very excited since Halloween is coming up next week and I can't wait to go to the annual Halloween party at the base." She told him.

"That's right that's coming up. Roger and I aren't doing much of anything for Halloween since we don't get trick-or-treaters at the apartment. We're planning on watching Psycho together though." He told her.

"What is this Psycho?" she wondered.

"Oh it's an old horror movie from the sixties. Anyway Roger and I were just talking about the fact that you start your volunteer job today." He said.

"Oh yes, and I'm _so_ excited about it. That's why I called you. I was just on my way there. I love animals and I have always wanted to be an animal trainer." She said when suddenly Roger came out of the shower.

"Are you talking to Jeannie?" she heard his voice ask him.

"Yeah, do you want to get on for a moment and say hi?" he wondered.

"Yeah sure." Roger replied before he took the telephone from him. "Hello Jeannie." He said.

"Hello Roger Healey." She said cheerfully.

"So are you getting ready to go to work?" he asked her.

"Yes I am, I was just on my way out the door." She told him with a nod.

"Us too." He began. "Well good luck and make sure that you call and tell us how it was." He said.

"Alright Roger Healey." She told him.

"Well I'm going to give you back to Tony now okay? Love you. Tell Stacey that I said hi and I'm wondering why I haven't heard from her in the past week." He said.

"Alright Roger Healey I will, and I love you too." She told him.

"Okay, here I'm going to give you back to Tony so that you guys can say goodbye." He said before he handed the telephone back over to him.

"Alright darling, listen we do have to go but please call again soon. We want to know all about your job. Good luck." He told her.

"Alright I will, and thank you Master." She said. "I love you." She told him.

"I love you too darling and goodbye." He told her before they both hung up the phone.

 _…_ _._

Jeannie walked a crossed the parking lot and into Morgana Adventure park wearing her black and pink wetsuit and a whistle around her neck. That's when all of a sudden she ran into another woman with long and straight brown hair and grayish blue eyes. "Hello, I'm Kristen." She began smiling brightly at her before extending her hand and offering her to shake it. "You must be Jeannie." She said.

"Oh yes I am." Jeannie told her while accepting her offer and taking it.

"Come on with me this way and I'll introduce you to our orcas." Kristen said while she finished shaking her hand. Kristen led her away and past the dolphin tank.

"Oh I like dolphins." Jeannie said while she stopped and turned over to look at them. Three of them leapt out of the water and shimmied backwards with their tails while fluttering their flippers and cackling excitedly making Jeannie giggle.

"Yeah they are adorable aren't they?" Kristen began while smiling warmly at them. "Dolphins are social animals, that's why they have to be in an aquarium with other dolphins." She explained. "Although most people aren't aware that orcas are dolphins too."

"Really? That's interesting." Jeannie said as Kristen nodded.

"Yep they're the biggest dolphins of their species. They're innocently known as whales since a lot of people call them killer whales when a lot of the time they're not even killers at all. At least to people. One of our bottlenoses is about to have a calf." She told her.

"Really? Me too." Jeannie began before she quickly shook her head. "I mean I'm not going to have a calf, but I'm going to have a baby with Anthony Nelson." Jeannie said.

"Really? Well congratulations Jeannie. Isn't he the famous astronaut?" Kristen asked her.

"Yes he is. In fact he and our dear friend Roger Healey are out on a mission right now in Texas. They'll be back some time in February and I'm very excited that it's only a few months away." She told her before the other woman led her over to one of the tanks where an orca was sticking it's head out of the water and blowing air out of its blowhole.

"This is who you'll be working with Jeannie. Her name is Kay and she's only five years old which is very young for an orca since they can live to be about thirty years old. She was brought here because she recently lost her mother." Kristen explained.

"Oh dear, that's terrible." Jeannie said.

"I know because like I was saying before, all dolphins live in pods. Some of them spend their whole entire lives with their mothers and they never leave them." Kristen explained. "Anyway, Kay is very friendly but she is also very shy. So before we can train her to do any tricks we need her to warm up to people. So that's where you come in. Just spend some one on one time with her so that she'll learn to trust you." Kristen told her.

"Oh. How do I do that?" Jeannie wondered.

"Well one thing is for sure is that she absolutely _loves_ attention. Just spend some time talking to her and petting her and I'm sure that she'll open up in no time." Kristen told her before she turned around and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Report

 _Thank you! As you can probably already guess from the similar plot, I am a fan of the Free Willy movies. Although those movies came out a long time after Jeannie did, I thought that I could still write something that was inspired by it. Anyway, here's the next chapter!_

That day Jeannie and Spot waited for both of the children to come back from school. She greeted them with a warm and loving smile. "Hello, how was school?" she asked them as they stepped off the bus.

"Terrible." Peter began. "I was sick for two days but yet they piled me with homework." He told her.

"Yeah but at least you have until the end of the week to get it done." Sarah pointed out. "By the way, we're learning about electricity in science class and I have to create a science project that's based on it or demonstrates it. Can you please help me out Jeannie?" she asked her.

"Sure I can. When is it due?" Jeannie asked her back.

"In two weeks. One week after our Halloween party at school." She replied.

"Alright, that should give us enough time to get it done." Jeannie said.

"I know but first I have to think of something. I also have to work on my career badge for Girl Scouts." Sarah told her.

"That sounds interesting, what career are you interested in?" Jeannie asked her.

"A veterinarian because I love animals and I think that it would be the greatest job in the world if I could help take care of them." She said.

"That does sound like a wonderful idea." Jeannie agreed.

"Eh, I want to either be a fireman or a police officer." Peter began as they all turned around and headed towards the front door. "Now _those_ are exciting jobs." He finished.

 _…._

The next afternoon Jeannie picked up Sarah from school since they had their riding lessons to attend. "I've been thinking about some ideas for your science project." She began while she continued to drive along the highway.

"And did you come up with something?" Sarah questioned while glancing up at her.

"Well yes, as a matter of fact I have and I think that it's a pretty neat idea too. You see if you rub a balloon on top of your head that creates static electricity." She said as Sarah giggled.

"I've done that before over at a friend's birthday party. It made my hair stick up." She told her.

"I know. So how does that sound for a project? You can write a report about it and then I'll give you a balloon that you can take into school to show everyone." Jeannie suggested.

"Yeah, I like that idea." Sarah said while she smiled and nodded at her as Jeannie smiled back at her in the rearview mirror.

"Alright then sounds good to me." She said while she hit the brakes and started slowing down before pulling off of the freeway.

 _….._

Jeannie finished tacking up her horse which was a beautiful black mustang when all of a sudden Stacey walked over to the stall door. "Hey Jeannie." She began smiling brightly at her.

"Oh hello Stacey." Jeannie said. "I didn't realize that you rode here."

"That's just because I just started riding here. I'm boarding my horse Violet." She explained.

"Oh I don't have a horse. This is one of their school horses. His name is Cobalt." Jeannie told her.

"Well he sure is beautiful. Listen if you talk to Roger Healey tell him that I'm sorry that I haven't gotten a chance to talk to him recently. I've been very busy taking care of my horse and everything. Especially since she's getting ready to foal. Tell him that I will call him as soon as I can though." She said.

"Alright I will. I think that that is very exciting. One of the dolphins at Morgana is about to have a baby as well." Jeannie told her.

"Wow, babies, babies everywhere. We've got a calf, a foal, and a human baby about to be born." Stacey said.

"I know, but I think that mine is going to take a little bit longer." Jeannie said.

"Well see you later Jeannie. I'm going to go check on Violet. Of course I know that I can't ride her until after she has her baby but I just want to make sure that she's alright." Stacey told her before giving her a slight wave.

"Alright goodbye Stacey." Jeannie said as she turned around and walked away.

 _.….._

Later on that afternoon Jeannie took Sarah home and they started working on her science project together. "I would write your report in pencil first and jot down some ideas before you write a rough draft. That's what Anthony always had me do back when I was creating reports for him." She told her.

"Oh I see, well how should I start?" Sarah asked her.

"Well you could start off by saying what static electricity is and what it does." She suggested.

"Alright. How about static electricity is produced by friction?" Sarah inquired.

"That sounds like a good idea." Jeannie told her before she started writing it down. "Then go ahead and write what friction is." She said before she started writing that down as well.

"Friction is the resistance in which one surface encounters with another." She said aloud while she wrote. As soon as she was finished writing her ideas and rough draft, her mother had her sit down at the typewriter to type it.

"So Jeannie, how was work today?" Mrs. Bellows inquired.

"It went really well. Kay is a very sweet whale. Or actually I think that Kristen said that she was really a dolphin." Jeannie replied.

"Really? Wow, that's interesting." Sarah said while glancing up from her work.

"I know." Jeannie began with a nod. "It is. Anyway, I can't _wait_ to go back tomorrow. Maybe she'll actually let me pet her this time. She's let me get closer and closer the last couple of days and I am quite sure that I am making really progress." She said before she turned around and walked into the kitchen to get Spot something to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Big News

 _Sorry for the delay guys, anyway, here's the next chapter! Also happy Mother's Day to all of the moms out there reading this._

The next day Jeannie found out that Kay was in a very playful mood. "Alright girl do you want to try doing some tricks today?" she asked her. The little whale nodded her head up and down and affectionately stuck out her tongue while she clicked. "Oh what a good girl you are." She told her before she picked a beach ball up off the ground and tossed it into the water.

Kay blew a bit of air out of her blowhole and then proceeded to chase after it bumping it with her nose. Then she splashed her tail down into the water and stopped swimming as she caught a glimpse of Jeannie as if suddenly noticing her for the first time and raised her tail back into the air and sat her head down on top of the edge. A wide grin stretched a crossed Jeannie's face before she squatted down in front of her and slowly reached her hand out towards her nose.

Then she placed her hand on top of her head. "Wow, you feel like rubber." She told her while gently starting to rub her. That's when Kay closed her eyes and rolled over onto her side clicking happily and with pure and utter content. "You're such a beautiful animal. I'm sorry about your mother though. Everyone deserves to have their mother with them no matter who they are. Especially since you're still a very young little dolphin even though you're often mistaken for a whale.

Then suddenly as if she was listening to every word she said, Kay rolled back over and looked at her. Jeannie wrapped her arms around her middle while she smiled warmly down at her. "Tell you what, if you do some tricks for me I promise to reward you with a fish." She told her before she stood up and stuck out her tongue and started wiggling it.

A few moments passed by before Kay stuck out her own tongue in return and wiggled it back. Jeannie stifled a laugh before she moved her hands up towards her chest and Kay started squirting her with water. Jeannie kept her promise and rewarded her with a salmon.

 _….._

The next evening Mrs. Bellows drove Sarah to her Girl Scout meeting. "Finally tomorrow's Friday." She began heaving a deep sigh of relief while she rode in the backseat.

"Really? I thought that you liked school." Her mother said.

"I do. It's just that Jeannie promised to take me and Peter to Morgana's Adventure Park on Saturday to meet Kay and I just can't _wait_ to meet her!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Listen sweetheart, Kay isn't a pet she's a wild animal." Her mother told her.

"Then what's she doing in an aquarium then?" the little girl inquired before she started biting on her thumbnail.

"Her mother went to Heaven so she was left an orphan like you and your brother were and she needed somebody to care for her." Her mother said.

"Really? That's sad. I remember that when I first found out my biological mommy died I couldn't stop crying for the longest time. That is until you reminded me that she was always watching me from Heaven." Sarah told her when all of a sudden they pulled into her leader's driveway.

"Alright Sarah be a good girl and I'll pick you up in a couple of hours. I assume that you already have all of your homework done right?" her mother questioned her.

"Yes Mommy." She replied.

"Good girl." Her mother told her while she was climbing out of the backseat. "Alright I love you see you later!" she called.

"Goodbye! I love you too!" the little girl called back with a wave while she slammed the door behind her and then turned back around and headed back up the driveway. Mrs. Bellows smiled and waved back at her before she turned around and pulled back out of the driveway, onto the street, and drove away.

Meanwhile Jeannie was back at home helping Peter with his homework when all of a sudden the telephone rang. "Hold on Peter, I'll be right back." She told him as she quickly hurried over to the phone expecting either Tony or Roger to be on the other hand. "Hello?" she answered while Peter continued working on his algebra.

"Hello Jeannie this is Stacey and you'll never guess what just happened." She began.

"I'm not sure, what?" Jeannie asked.

"Violet just had her foal." Stacey told her.

"Really? Oh that's marvelous!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Is it a boy or girl?" she wondered.

"Boy." Stacey replied.

"That's wonderful, what's his name?" Jeannie asked her.

"I don't know, he hasn't gotten one yet. I'm not sure what quite to name a unicorn." Stacey told her as a moment of silence fell between them.

"He's a unicorn? Are you sure?" Jeannie questioned her with uncertainty while Peter looked up from his homework.

"I'm pretty sure. He's got a bump in the middle of his forehead and he's pure white. Violet's a chestnut and his father is a black stallion except for a little patch of white in the middle of his forehead but that's it." Stacey told her. "Do you want to come see him? I'll let you judge for yourself." She said.

"Alright I'll go and stop by the stables after work tomorrow. Kay is coming along very well. Maybe I'll even bring Sarah along if it's alright. I'm sure that she would love to see a real live unicorn." Jeannie told her.

"Alright then, see you tomorrow!" Stacey exclaimed before she hung up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Spike

 _Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Here's the next chapter! Sorry it's so short by the way but it's getting late. I'll try finishing it tomorrow._

The following day Jeannie picked Peter and Sarah up after school and drove down to the stables to meet Stacey. "Hullo Jeannie, how was work?" she asked her.

"It was great, Kay is really starting to get the hang of things. However I'm not really sure if she belongs in there. If she doesn't have her mother then she at least belongs back in her pod with the rest of her family. Maybe she'll even be able to find her father." She replied.

"That's a good idea Jeannie and I really hope that you get a chance to rehabilitate her." Stacey told her.

"I want to go see the unicorn!" Peter cried before Jeannie hushed him by placing a finger to her lips.

"Not so loud!" she snapped inside a whisper. "If it really is a unicorn we don't want everyone at the stable knowing about it." She told him.

"Why not?" Sarah asked her.

"Because then somebody might send him to the lab and cut him up for tests or something, and he belongs to Violet and me." Stacey told her.

"Alright but can we still see him?" Sarah wondered.

"Sure. He's right around this way." Stacey told her before she led the three of them around the corner. Sure enough she led them to the stable with a beautiful chestnut mare nursing a tiny white fluffy foal. As soon as the colt had has his fill Jeannie and the others were finally able to get a glimpse of him.

"There's a lump in the middle of his forehead." Peter remarked.

"It looks like a pimple." Sarah said.

"I do believe that you were right Stacey, he's a unicorn." Jeannie told her.

"But that's impossible, unicorns don't exist." Peter said.

"Neither do genies." Sarah pointed out with a shake of her head before quickly placing her hand over the top of her mouth and covering it. The tiny little colt snorted and turned his head over to look at them pawing the ground and giving a little whinny.

"So, what are you going to name him?" Sarah wondered.

"How about Spike?" Peter suggested. "After all, eventually his horn is going to be as long as a dagger." He said.

"It sounds more like a name for a dog." Sarah told him.

"Well I like it. I think that it sounds like a perfect name for a unicorn. Spike it is." Stacey said while Spike moved his ears to and fro and gave another tiny little whinny.

 _…_

That evening Jeannie decided to give Tony and Roger a call since she had an awful lot to tell them. After a few rings Tony finally picked up. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hello Master." Jeannie began.

"Ah, hello Jeannie." Tony said happily. "How have you been?" he asked her.

"I've been doing well. How about you and Roger Healey?" she questioned.

"We've been doing alright, we've really been looking forward to hearing from you. How's your new job?" he asked her.

"Oh I love it! Kay is my best friend!" she exclaimed before she heard Roger clear his throat in the background. "Besides Roger Healey of course. May I speak with him?" she wondered.

"Oh sure, here he is. Rog, phone." Tony told him before he handed the telephone over to him.

"Hello Jeannie." He replied.

"Hello Roger Healey. Has Stacey gotten ahold of you yet?" she asked him.

"Yeah, she just called me up last night. I heard something about a unicorn." He said.

"That's Spike. He's a unicorn." Jeannie told him.

"Uh what about a unicorn?" Jeannie heard Tony's voice question before Roger handed him back the phone.

"Did Roger just say that Stacey's new foal is a unicorn?" he inquired with uncertainty.

"Yes I know, I couldn't believe it either. Anyway, the real reason why I was calling is because I think that I want to return Kay back to her family. After all, that's where she belongs and what she deserves." Jeannie told him.

"Well I know you have good intentions darling and I really admire you for it, but you know that's going to be a lot of work. She's a young orca and she's going to learn how to fend for herself before she can be released." He said.

"Oh I know that, but since I am the happiest when I am with you and Roger Healey I think that Kay will be happier once she's back in the ocean and I am very committed to helping her. I mean don't you and Roger Healey love me enough to want to do what's best for me?" she asked him.

"Of course we do." He told her. "You know that." He said.

"Well I feel exactly the same way about her." She told him.

"Alright then Jeannie. Do whatever you have to do to help your friend." He said.

"Thank you Master, I love you." She told him.

"I love you too. Goodbye." He said before they sent each other a virtual kiss and then hung up the phone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Another Happy Ending

 _Oh my gosh! I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated but I've been SO busy lately with other stories and being outside in the beautiful weather. Besides that I've been sick a little bit and my grandfather recently passed away. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Sorry again for the delay. I'll try and write the next episode tomorrow._

The next day Jeannie took Peter and Sarah down to Morgana Adventure Park just like she had promised. "I still don't understand how you plan to set Kay free Jeannie." Sarah began.

"Oh that is an easy one. You're forgetting that I am a genie and I currently still have my powers." She replied.

"Aren't you going to let her perform in the show first since you've already made it this far?" Peter questioned her before she smiled and nodded at him.

"Oh yes. We're going to finish our show first and then I'm going to set her free back in the ocean where she belongs." She told him.

"Cool. I can't wait!" Sarah exclaimed excitedly.

"I know, me neither." Jeannie said with a grin. "I'm also hoping to get the birth of the new dolphin calf on camera as well so I can send the pictures to Anthony and Roger Healey." She told them.

"I really hope you do, that would be awesome." Sarah began. "But if we got to witness it in person it would be even more awesome." She finished as Peter nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah it would, but I don't think that it's going to happen, we would have to get really lucky." He said.

"Oh you never know, with luck nature just might be on our side after all." Jeannie told him with a grin and a wink.

 _…_

"And now presenting Mrs. Jeannie Nelson and her BFF Kay the killer whale!" Kristen announced to the stand of the people started applauding and cheering for them. Jeannie smiled and waved to them before she pointed away from her chest and sent Kay on her way. The tiny orca sped off through the water before she leapt up into the air and then landed down on top of it again with a gigantic splash getting the people sitting in the front row of the audience soaking wet.

The crowd continued to roar with cheers and applause and some even laughed while Kay continued on her way jumping and flipping in the air.

Later on that afternoon when Jeannie and the Bellows got home from the show Jeannie couldn't wait to call Tony and Roger and let them know what had happened. "Hello?" Roger answered after a few rings.

"Hello Roger Healey." Jeannie responded.

"Ah hello there Jeannie." Roger said happily. "How was your show today?" he wondered.

"It was great, that's why I called you. Kay was amazing, you should have seen her." Jeannie told him.

"Well I'm sure that you had a quite a bit to do with that as well. You worked extremely hard training her." He told her.

"Thank you, I had a lot of fun training her but I blinked her back where she belongs with the rest of her pod." She said.

"Oh I see, well I'm sure that she's really appreciative of it. I take it that you want to speak with Tony then." He said.

"Yes I would, but I always enjoy talking to you Roger Healey." She told him.

"Yeah. Same here. Alright here's Tony." He said before he handed the phone over to his friend.

"Hello?" he questioned.

"Hello Master." She replied.

"Well hello there Jeannie, I'm glad you called. I was just thinking about you. How are you?" he asked her.

"Oh I am doing fine." She told him.

"Well that's good, I'm glad to hear it. How's Kay and Spike?" he asked her.

"Well Spike is doing really well and he's really eating a lot and getting bigger every day. And I'm sure that Kay is doing better than expected since she is now back with her father and the rest of her family. Oh and you and Roger Healey should be getting a letter in a few days with her picture in it and Luna's new calf." She told him.

"Oh really? Who's Luna?" he wondered.

"She's one of our bottlenoses and she just gave birth to a new son." She replied. "Do you want to know what I named him?" she inquired.

"No, what?" he asked her back.

"Well since you and Roger Healey are both astronauts I named him Pluto in honor of you. Besides that, I'm really a big fan of Disney cartoons." She told him.

"Well I think that it's really great that you got to name him and I'm sure that I'll be able to speak for Roger and I both when I say that we feel extremely honored by that." He told her.

"Thank you Master, it was my pleasure." She told him with a warm and loving smile before they said goodbye and then hung up.


End file.
